The present invention relates generally to a pounding tool, and more particularly to a hammer.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art hammer 5 comprises a main body 60 and a protective jacket 70.
The main body 60 has a head 61 and a handle 62 which is provided with a top side 621 and a bottom side 622. The direction extending from the top side 621 to the bottom side 622 is the same as the pounding direction of the head 61.
The protective jacket 70 is made of a plastic material by injection molding and is fitted over the handle 62 to facilitate the gripping of the handle 62.
Such a prior art hammer 5 as described above is defective in design in that the reaction force, which is brought to pass by the pounding action of the head 61, is transmitted via the handle 62 and the protective jacket 70 to the hand holding the hammer 5, thereby resulting in the numbness of the hand.
With a view to overcoming the drawback of the prior art hammer 5, another prior art hammer 6 is provided on the protective jacket 80 thereof with two straight troughs 81 extending along the direction of the longitudinal axis of the protective jacket 80 such that the two troughs 81 are corresponding in location to the top side 91 and the bottom side 92 of the handle 90 for absorbing the shock wave. The protective jacket 80 is effective in mitigating the reaction force that is brought about by the pounding action of the hammer 6; nevertheless the protective jacket 80 is not cost-effective. The troughs 81 of the protective jacket 80 are formed by drilling or injection molding. The drilling method is technically difficult and time-consuming, whereas the method of injection molding is technically infeasible because of the design problem of the molding tool and the problem of releasing the protective jacket from the molding tool in which the protective jacket is formed. For example, the molding tool must be provided with two long molding columns for forming the troughs 81. The molding columns are vulnerable to deformation or severance.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a pounding tool which is free from the drawbacks of the prior art pounding tools described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a pounding tool with a protective jacket which is fitted over the handle of the pounding tool and is provided with a plurality of shock-absorbing holes which are arranged in two rows and are respectively located over the top side of the handle and under the bottom side of the handle.